


Just normal antics

by Oceanpineapples



Series: Hetalia New Zealand [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanpineapples/pseuds/Oceanpineapples
Summary: Australia and New Zealand have an argument





	Just normal antics

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am

"No, give that back." New Zealand yelled as at a certain Australian country. The kiwi really couldn't be bothered with the Aussies antics today.

"Yeah, Nah." The Aussie poked his tongue out, enjoying the angry face of his kiwi brother. "Not until you say I'm the best mate in the world."

The shorter male just sighed, putting a finger on the bridge of his nose. This always happens, why couldn't Australia stop stealing his things? "No, not this time." Pouted the frustrated kiwi.

"C' mon, Zea don't be that way." A strong Australian accent sounded sad, making New Zealand feel somewhat guilty. "We're neighbours, we can share it."

New Zealand's eyes widened in disbelief. Why couldn't his bother just understand no? It was really starting to get on his nerves even more. "I'm getting England."

The band-aid nosed man gasped, obviously feeling really betrayed. His neighbour never told on him, let alone to England. Would this stop the Aussie though? Probably yes, because now he was cold, dead cold; frozen in his tracks. God, not England... Anybody but England.

The Aussie fell to his knees, waving his arms in the air like a lunatic. "Please no, I'm sorry, Zea." Why was a country so big, scared of someone so small? Well, England was actually pretty scary; Australia found his bigger brother to be outrageously weird- I mean which Craft? That was enough to freak the poor Aussie out. Not today Satan.

New Zealand smiled, chuckling at the other country kissing the kiwi's feet. Australia was a country full of spiders, snakes, crocodiles and many other deadly animals, but that dude only had one fear: England. To New Zealand, this was quite frankly amusing. "Are you going to give it back?"

New Zealand was probably bluffing, Australia was starting to think that the kiwi was bluffing... Was it? They're like more than a century old, they can deal with their own problems right? Right? "You're bluffing."

The smaller male hummed. Was he bluffing? New Zealand hopped not- he enjoyed seeing his neighbour in distress. "So you're not going to give it back?"

"Nah." The Aussie stood up, putting his hat back on. A real outback legend.

"Hmm, well I guess I'll be right back." New Zealand hummed. Time for hell to break loose. "Hope you have your will written down."

Oh no, New Zealand was serious. This was probably one of the worst days of his life. Australia was really starting to question his actions and his manliness.

It had been 7 agonising minutes with the Australian on the edge of his seat, nail-biting and feet tapping. "Iiiiii'm baaaaccck." Sung the kiwi shoving open the door. Australia expected England but it was someone else... Someone worse. "I couldn't get England so I got someone else." Zea smiled, his eyes closing.

The man was tall, his hair was dark/light red- a cigarette in his mouth and large green eyes shooting lasers through Australia's eyes... "Scotland..."

The ticked off Scotsman sighed. He sounded like he didn't want to be here. "Your brother wouldn't leave me alone, so I guess I have to be a parent... " Scotland took the cigarette away from his mouth, found a seat and sat on I; the back of the seat now facing the other way for the Scotsman to lean on. Scotland glazed into the Australian's eyes, giving the Aussie the worst kind of chills. "Give New Zealand his pen back..."

Australia wasted no time and got up, running to his kiwi brothers and nicely placing the pen in New Zealand's hand. "I hate you." Huffed the Australian, giving zea a tight-aggressive hug, stopping when he heard a crack. Without any more words, Australia left, no longer comfortable in the room.


End file.
